New Beginnings
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: What happened after Dannie and Dick got married? Did they have kids? Did they live out the rest of their lives alone, but happy? And what happened to Maddi and Tim? Read to find out. NightwingxOC, Robin IIIxOC, Kaldur'ahmxOC, ZatannaxOC, and ImpulsexOC. Sequel to Kid Martian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is the sequel to Kid Martian, where we get into the team's, original and invasion, lives as parents and stuff. This is probably a strange idea, but I really wanted to do a sequel, so I did.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Dannie is in bed next Dick, who is gently rubbing her swollen stomach with one hand, and running his fingers through her hair with the other, sick and tired of the constant haircuts, Dannie has finally decided to let her hair grow out. So far, it's just past her shoulders.<p>

She's only about 1 month into her pregnancy, and he's already fallen head over heels for their baby.

"Dick," Dannie says as she glances at the clock, "Don't you need to be at the station by 10:00?"

"Yeah, why?" Dick whispers, his breath tickling the halfa's ear.

"Because it's 9:45, and you're not even out of bed." his wife replies.

Dick shoots out of bed and into the bathroom, changing into his police uniform before heading out to work.

"I love you, bye!" he shouts in a hurried tone.

Dannie laughs quietly and begins to absent-mindedly rub her small stomach.

She tries getting back to sleep, but nearly 2 hours later she gives up and wanders to the kitchen, where she pours herself a glass of water before sitting down on the couch.

She browses around on the television for a few seconds before she finds a show called Ben 10: Alien Force. She raises an eyebrow. She'd watched the original Ben 10 with Danny and Tucker back in middle school, and now there's another Ben 10? She has to watch this.

By this time, Ben is already wearing the Omnitrix, and as he tries getting it to work, Gwen says, _"Ben!"_

_"Watch!"_ he retorts.

Dannie laughs, and when she hears the door open, she turns the television off.

She walks over to the door to see Dick just shrugging off his police uniform's jacket.

"How was your day?" she asks, putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, Brown and I caught a serial killer, two muggers, and stopped a kidnapping." Dick informs.

"Sounds like you had a pretty eventful day." Dannie muses.

"That I did, but enough about me; how's my favorite girl?" he asks.

"I'm good." she replies.

"You should get back to bed; you look exhausted." He tells her.

"Would if I could, but your baby does not want to let me sleep." the halfa retorts.

"Just try, okay?" the acrobat requests.

"Fine." the teacher concedes. "I'll try, but I make no promises."

* * *

><p>By the time Dannie is around 17 weeks pregnant, Dick is anxious to know what the baby was going to be, so to appease him, she makes an appointment to see what the baby is going to be. Unfortunately, Dick is needed for an assignment with the team to try and get some Intel from LexCorp, so he isn't here to find out right away.<p>

Dannie lays down on the hospital bed as the doctor lifts the goth's shirt and spreads the gel across. For a normal person, it would've been cool to the touch, but with her ghostly ice core, it feels room temperature.

The doctor moves the wand around the stomach for a few moments before Dannie says, "I was wondering if the baby is a boy or a girl."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grayson, but I can't find your baby's heartbeat; you're miscarrying." the doctor apologizes. "I'm so sorry."

The news hits Dannie hard. Family has become important to her ever since her family died, and she is mentally unprepared for losing her baby.

The physical pain Dannie feels as she loses her baby is nothing compared to the emotional pain she's dealing with.

When she gets home later that night, Dick is waiting for her on the couch. He jumps off and says, "So is it a girl or a boy?"

"There isn't a baby Dick." she says sadly.

"Okay, so we had a false alarm." he shrugs. "No big deal."

"No. There was a baby Dick, but I lost it." the goth corrects.

"Oh. Oh God, come here." he says, pulling her closer. He leads her over to the couch, not letting go of his wife as they sit down on the couch.

Dannie sobs against his chest, and the acrobat holds her tightly. He knows the exact reason this is affecting her the way that it is. Family has become important to both of them ever since they lost their own families, but Dannie especially. She's lost not only her parents, but also her brother, sister, and best friends. She was mentally unprepared for a miscarriage.

She falls asleep against his chest with tear stains on her cheeks.

Dick presses a chaste kiss to the top of his wife's head and then sighed.

He would never admit it, but the loss of what should've been their firstborn child had hit him hard too. He'd been looking forward to seeing his little one's first smile, first laugh, first everything. More than anything though, he'd been hoping this baby would help Dannie finish healing from the deaths of her family. Losing it prolonged the healing even further.

From the kitchen table, the acrobat's phone begins to vibrate and he carefully moves off the couch to answer it, placing a pillow under Dannie's head and a blanket over the lower half of her body.

He picks up the phone and sees Artemis's caller ID on the screen.

He answers with a, "Hey Artemis."

"Hey Dick, is Dannie still up?" the archer questions. "I had some ideas for a baby shower and I wanted to know what her opinion was."

"Artemis, a baby shower is going to have to wait." Dick sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" she asks.

"Dannie lost the baby." he answers quietly, looking over to make sure Dannie hadn't woken up and heard him. Either she's asleep, or she'd decided to bottle her feelings again, because she hasn't moved a muscle.

"Oh my gosh; I'm so sorry!" the blonde replies. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but she's going through some pretty severe emotional trauma. You know how important family is to her ever since Fenton Works got blown up." Dick answers calmly. "I don't think she'll be ready to try again for a long time. She cried herself to sleep tonight."

"She'll recover Dick; you just need to give her time." Artemis assures him. "You never know; maybe she'll pick herself right up and get back on the horse, metaphorically speaking."

"I doubt it; she tends to linger on things like this." he replies, glancing back at Dannie.

"Hey, I'm her cousin; I know her better than anyone Wingnut." the archer retorts. "She's stronger than anyone likes to give her credit for. She'll pick herself right up and be willing to try again easily."

"Are you sure?" Dick asks.

"I'm positive. Dannie loves kids, and I know that she's always wanted one of her own. Why else would she have chosen to become a teacher?" Artemis replies.

"I see your point, but I'm still going to give her some time." the acrobat concedes. "I love her, and I love the idea of having a kid with her even more, but nobody recovers from something like this right away."

* * *

><p>Nearly three months have passed since they had lost the baby, and Dick is positive that Dannie has finally finished healing from the experience.<p>

He likes to think she might be ready to try to have another baby, but he can't be sure, so he takes her out to dinner at her favorite Mexican restaurant.

"Dannie, I'm going to honest about this. I really-"

"You want to try again." she finishes for him. "I saw it in your eyes; you've been waiting for me to finish healing from the miscarriage."

"Well... yeah. I do want to try again." he replies, rubbing his neck.

She placed her hand on his and says, "I'm ready to try again."

"Are you sure? I mean, I remember how long it took you to recover from losing your family, and I just thought you might need more healing time." he stumbles over his words.

"I'm sure. I think we can handle it Dick, and don't say anything, because I know that you were just as upset about the miscarriage as I was; you just chose to bottle your feelings for my sake." she answers. "While that was really, _really_ sweet of you, you shouldn't have. I'm ready to try again."

He smiles and says, "By the way, guess which one of our friends is having a baby."

"I'm going to guess that it's Snow and Kaldur." Dannie replies.

"Yep. They're having a twins; a boy and a girl named Amistad and Tula." Dick confirms. "They wanted to honor Aquagirl, since she was one of Kaldur's best friends and all."

"That sounds like something those two would do." the halfa says as she takes a bite of her beans. "So... when do you want to get started?"

"How does tonight sound?" the acrobat replies.

* * *

><p>Around three months after trying, Dannie conceives once again. She's over the moon about being pregnant again, and when the time comes to find out what the baby was, she refuses to find out. She says that her almost every first child in her family has always been a surprise, and she wants to follow the family tradition.<p>

Dick, knowing how important Fenton family traditions are to his wife, doesn't argue, though he is disappointed since he likes being prepared.

On Christmas day, while the couple is in bed, Dick whispers, "I love you so much."

His response is a soft, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**And chapter 2 of New Beginnings!**

**Just a quick look into how the Grayson family starts out.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Dannie was sitting with Artemis and M'gann, who both had already their first children; M'gann's daughter Maria Kent, and Artemis's son Ollie West.<p>

Dick already insisted that she start taking things easy and not endanger their baby, and due to the outcome of her last pregnancy, she agreed.

When the boys asked how to set up the nursery, Dick took charge and had them paint the whole room black, adding Nightwing and Dannie Phantom stickers all over the walls. The crib is fairly simple, and is merely a nice mahogany color, with white sheets and a green blanket with the Nightwing symbol on it.

When Dannie came in to see the room, she simply smiled.

"It's perfect." she whispered, leaning onto her husband. Dick easily took into account that his wife had gained weight, which was a strange concept for him. Dannie had always been lightweight and had a hard time gaining weight, which was why she did so good on the high school track team. It was strange for him to see her with a filled out figure.

"You tired?" he asked.

"No." she replied, though the yawn she let out a few seconds later betrayed her.

"You're falling asleep all over yourself!" Dick laughed. He picked up the halfa in question and carried her into their bedroom, placing her on her side of the bed before pressing a gentle kiss onto her temple.

"I love you more than all the stars in the sky, and deeper than the sea." he whispered. Ever since the fiasco when the entire team at the time, minus Dannie, had been turned into toddlers, that had become the one saying that always stuck with them throughout their relationship.

He placed a his hand onto his wife's stomach and smiled when he felt a tiny tap. The baby kicked.

He leaves the room and puts his Nightwing suit on before leaving the house.

As he leaps across rooftops, the cold, brisk nighttime air whips at his face as he absentmindedly practices the lullaby that he and Dannie used to sing to one another when something bad happened, or after Dannie had lost her family.

It was also the song that they had sworn to sing to their children every night.

* * *

><p>Dannie Grayson felt like a whale. Figured that she was only 8 and a half months pregnant.<p>

She got up out of the bed, and made her way to the kitchen.

She took into account that Dick wasn't in bed, so she figured he must've already gone to work.

She glanced at the clock. 9:30 AM. Yep, he was definitely at the police precinct by now.

Once she was there, she poured herself some water before settling down on the couch, turning on GBS to see Godfrey's most recent rant on heroes.

_"And where has Dannie Phantom been for the past few months? Surely she couldn't have more important things to do than protect Amity Park from its constant ghost invasion, could she?"_

"Actually Godfrey, I do. I'd rather not endanger the life of my child, thank you very much." the halfa muttered, taking a sip of water.

"Sucks that you have another half a month to go, doesn't it?"

Dannie looked towards the rocking chair to see Artemis, holding a little baby boy with the archer's blonde hair, his vibrant green eyes closed in a sweet slumber.

"Artemis, it isn't a race." Dannie reminded the blonde teasingly.

"I thought we were talking about your pregnancy, not my family." Artemis retorted.

"Sorry, and yes, it does suck." the half-ghost sighed, placing her hands on her stomach. "From how happy I've seen you with Ollie though, I'm sure it'll be worth it once the baby gets here."

"You still refuse to find out what it is?" the archer asked.

Dannie nodded. "I want it to be a surprise, hence why the room is painted black with me and Dick's logos everywhere and we have neutral colored clothes. Making an exception for this little Nightwing onesie I found a little while back. Dick loves that onesie."

* * *

><p>One week and 16 hours of labor later, the first Grayson baby arrives on April 15th, 2018. Dannie swears at Dick a lot during the delivery, and he knows that she broke his hand, but they both agree it was worth it when they lay eyes on their daughter for the first time<p>

She has a head of black hair like her parents, and Dick is willing to bet that she has bright cerulean eyes like her mother.

"She's beautiful." Dannie says, her voice breaking.

"I'm going to let you pick the name. I believe that after 16 hours of labor, you've earned it." Dick told her.

"You were going to pick the name if it was a boy, weren't you?" the halfa asked.

"...No." the former Boy Wonder said hesitantly.

"Don't lie to me Dickie." Dannie told him.

"... Yeah, I was, but when you broke my hand, I decided to let you name the baby whether it was a boy _or_ a girl to avoid further injuries." Dick admitted.

His wife smirked, the lack of energy easily noticeable in her cerulean orbs.

"Thought so. I was thinking about maybe Avery. I feel like being nice so I'll let you pick her middle name." she informed.

"Mary. Avery Mary Grayson." Nightwing said almost immediately.

The nurses took Avery to be cleaned up, and Dannie soon drifted off to sleep.

Dick walked out of the room and glanced through the glass at all of the babies in their bassinets, until his blue orbs land on a little girl wearing a pink knitted hat, a white onesie, and swaddled into a pastel pink blanket.

Dick pulled out his phone and called the League, the team, Maddi, Tim, Dani, and Arsenal to let them know that the newest addition to the Grayson family had arrived.

And of course, the first person to arrive to see the little girl was, ironically, not Bruce. It was Diana Prince, Wonder Woman's alter ego.

"Where is she?" the fellow raven asked.

"Back row, third from the right." Dick directed, not taking his eyes off of his baby girl.

Wonder Woman looked until she spotted the Grayson baby, smiling fondly at the little girl.

"What's her name?" the Amazon asked.

"Avery Mary Grayson." he replied.

"It's a beautiful name." Wonder Woman told the former Boy Wonder.

"Dannie picked it. I figured that sixteen hours of labor was enough to let her choose the name." Nightwing explained. "She did let me pick Avery's middle name though. I picked Mary, after my mother."

"It's a lovely name." the Amazon repeated. "I must go now. I'm needed on Themyscira."

The next arrival was, of course, Wally and Artemis, and their sons Ollie and Jayden.

"Where is the mini-you?" Wally asked.

"Mini-Dannie." the former Boy Wonder corrected. "She's in the back row, third from the right."

Artemis's eyes immediately darted to her cousin's daughter, and she said, "Avery? Beautiful name."

"Dannie picked it." Dick told them.

Wally gripped his friend's shoulder. "Congratulations dude; you're a father. Get used to the joy of changing diapers, feeding her in the middle of the night, and dealing with temper-tantrums."

Artemis smacked his arm. "Wally! It's not all bad!"

"Sorry, just messing with you Dick." Wally promised.

"And you say _I'm_ a troll." Dick replied, shaking his head.

Bruce Wayne was, oddly, the last one to show up.

"She's a beautiful little girl." he commented.

"Yeah. Must take after her mother." Dick joked.

"I think they're taking her back to her mother right now." Bruce replied, pointing to the nurse that was taking the baby girl's bassinet towards Dannie's room.

"It sure looks like it." the acrobat agreed. Lately, this was how their conversations had been.

Upon the announcement of Dannie's pregnancy, Bruce had been insistent that the Graysons weren't ready for a child and should get an abortion. Dannie had left the house crying, and Dick got into an argument with his adopted father about the fact that because Dannie lost her family only recently, family was important to her. The Grayson couple made it adamantly clear; they weren't going to abort their baby.

After that, their conversations were shortened to simply a conversation a month, not including League-Team team-ups.

"Bruce, why are you here?" Dick asked, turning back to his former mentor.

"Is it a crime to see my legal grandchild?" Bruce questioned.

"It is when you tried getting us to have an abortion." Dick retorted. "What now; you going to try and convince us to give her up for adoption? Family is really important, to both of us, and we are not giving up our daughter Bruce."

With that fact made intimately clear, Dick stormed away from the Dark Knight and towards his wife's room.

Dannie was holding little Avery, and the former Boy Wonder gestured for the team and their families to enter the room.

Ollie West, looked at the little girl from his mother's arm and said, "Avewy."

"We told him her name." Wally explained.

Dannie smiled and looked to Snow, who had entered the room with Kaldur. "Do you want to hold her?"

Snow smiled and took Avery from her mother, careful to support her head.

Dannie smiled and leaned back onto the bed, exhausted beyond belief.

Snow handed baby Avery to her father and then looked to Kaldur. "We should go; the new mommy is tired."

Kaldur nodded and followed his wife out of the hospital room.

"We'll just leave you both alone to get used to the idea of being parents." Artemis told them, dragging Wally out with her as she held her son in her arms.

Dick smiled and placed his daughter in her bassinet, careful not to wake her up.

"You did a good job Dannie." the former Boy Wonder informed as he sat down and began to to rub his thumb across the halfa's cheek.

She looked at him and said, "We are not having another one until Avery is _at least_ two."

Dick nodded, knowing better than to fight an argument that he won't win. He looked around the room to see his daughter and wife in the same position as they slept; one arm by the head with that hand curled into a lazy fist, and the other over the chest. He smiled. He had the perfect family.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Avery has only been home for a week, and it's already clear to Dannie that Dick is the favorite parent of the Grayson household.

She can never seem to calm Avery down, and Avery will only ever go to sleep or eat for her daddy.

Dannie knew the moment Avery was born that the little girl had not inherited her powers, and the halfa mom was very happy about this, though it made her upset that Avery didn't seem to want anything to do with her mother.

The halfa has started wondering if she's cut out to be a mother.

It's nearly Christmas now, and Avery is 7 months old.

Dannie remembers looking forward to spending this time of year with her daughter when she was preganant, because(Considering that her parents' argument on the existence of Santa got in the way) she never got very much in the way of a normal Christmas. She looked forward to decorating the tree, singing carols, watching Christmas classics, and of course, reading 'The Night Before Christmas' in front of their fireplace.

Unfortunately, she's started to wonder if that'll work out.

Avery started crying once she woke from her nap, and though Dannie tried to calm the little one down, she wouldn't stop crying. After nearly 10 minutes, Dannie gave up and sunk into the white rocking chair in Avery's room, so used to her daughter's screams by this point that she was oblivious to them.

This was how Officer Grayson found his wife and daughter when he arrived home.

He frowned and took the little girl, rocking her back and forth.

As Avery's cries calm a little, Dannie feels ready to cry for herself.

Dick looks to his frustrated wife and says, "Why don't you go get some rest?"

Dannie nods and goes upstairs silently, throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt that greatly resembled Dick's from when he was Robin, a private joke between the two.

Dannie lays down on the bed and faintly hears her husband say, "... Can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry; hold on tight. I promise that there will come a day; butterfly fly away. Why do you give Mommy such a hard time Avery? Don't you know how much she loves you?"

For some reason, this just makes Dannie cry.

After a good ten minutes, Dick comes upstairs to the halfa, Avery nestled carefully into his arms.

"She hates me." Dannie voices after a brief hesitation.

"She doesn't hate you DP; you're her mother. She could never hate you." Dick attempts to assure her.

"It's easier for you. She adores you." the halfa retorts.

"I know things aren't going how you pictured, but nonetheless, Avery is your _daughter_; she could never hate you. She's a little fussy; I'm willing to admit that, but she doesn't know how to use words to tell people how she feels. Crying is the only way for her to tell us that something is wrong." the former Boy Wonder tells his wife. "What bothers you most about this?"

"You sound like Canary." she replies flatly.

"Just tell me." he says in exasperation.

"... I had really, _really_ hoped to have a normal, family Christmas." Dannie admits, tears beginning to fall. "I never had that because my parents argued about the existence of Santa every year, and I just wanted that so _desperately_ for Avery. I wanted her to have what I never did; a good Christmas."

"Why don't I make a deal with you?" Dick offers, a smirk painting itself onto his face. "You and Avery go read Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer while I get the house ready?"

"Dick, did you miss the part where she hates me?" Dannie deadpans.

"I'll make hot cocoa with cinnamon." he offers.

"Are you resorting to bribery?" she asks incredulously. It's everything she can do to not laugh at the nervous look on Nightwing's face. "Because if so, it's working."

Dannie gently takes Avery into her arms and walks upstairs, sitting down in the rocking chair with the book.

She reads the book aloud to the Grayson baby, and smiles when the little girl laughs at the silly voices she uses for Santa, Rudolph, and all of the other characters in the book.

Once the story is over, Avery smiles and grabs her mother's nose before saying, "Mama!"

Dannie is stunned, and looks to the stairs before shouting, "Dick, get up here!"

Her husband rushes upstairs and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" the half-ghost exclaims. "Avery just said her first word!"

Dick smirks. "She said Mama." It isn't a question. He knows by the way his wife was glowing that Avery's first word is for a fact, Mama.

Dick wraps his arms around his wife, careful not to crush or suffocate Avery.

"I told you she didn't hate you." he informs her. "Come on, I want you to see something."

Dannie raises an eyebrow, but she follows the Mister downstairs, and gasps at the sight she's greeted with.

The house has changed considerably. In the corner they'd put their pumpkins in for Halloween, there is a large beautiful Christmas tree wrapped with multi-colored lights and red and gold garland. There are many ornaments decorating the tree's branches, and the entire house smells like pine, peppermint, chocolate, cinnamon, and Christmas in general.

"I saved you an ornament and the angel." he tells her.

Dannie shifts Avery to be situated on one arm, and smiles when she sees which ornament it is; a little green ghost that looked like the ones people dressed up as with sheets.

It is a private joke from when they'd had their first Christmas together.

She places it carefully on the tree and looks to Avery before saying, "Merry Christmas little Caterpillar."

Dick laughs as he pulled out another ornament; a clay Robin, as in the bird, that Dannie had made years ago.

Dannie laughs as well. "That, baby girl, is Mommy's failed attempt at a clay Robin ornament."

After Dick has placed the Robin by the ghost, the Grayson parents help Avery place the angel on the tree.

The three Graysons sit on the couch, and when Dannie sees how bad the weather is, she begins singing a song. The irony of the song is that their couch is in front of a fireplace.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,_

A few moments later, a knock sounds at the door. Dannie looks to Dick, who simply shrugs his shoulders.

Groaning, the halfa gets up and goes to the door, careful not to wake the currently sleeping Avery.

She looks through the door's peephole to see Artemis and Wally with their sons, Ollie and Jackson, shivering in the snow.

Dannie opens the door and lets the West family inside, helping them get some of the clothes of her brother's that she'd managed to salvage from Fenton Works out of the attic and onto the boys. The red and white t-shirts are big on the little boys, but they're soon in as deep of a sleep as Avery.

"So, not that we're not happy to see you guys, but why are you here?" Dick asks.

"We took a drive from Central to Happy Harbor." Artemis explains, trying to pull her wet coat off. "The car broke down about two miles away from here on the drive back. We pushed the car to nearest Auto Repair place, and they said we'll probably be stuck here for a week because that's how long it'll take them to fix the car."

"We figured we could bunk with you until tomorrow. We can rent a hotel room tomorrow, but nobody's open this late at night, so we need a place to crash for the night." Wally adds. "Plus, we'll need you guys to watch the boys while we go and get the Christmas stuff for our hotel room."

Dick starts to open his mouth to reply, but his wife beats him to it.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay until you guys get a hotel room. What kind of friends would we be if we left you out in the cold?" Dannie questions.

Artemis and Wally both smiles, and the resident half-ghost looks to the former Boy Wonder and says, "You take Avery up to bed, and show Wally where he can put the boys to sleep at, then the guest room, while I help Arty get some dry clothes."

Before Nightwing can object, Dannie hands him their daughter and drags Artemis upstairs.

"Dude, you are _so_ wrapped around her finger." Wally teases.

"Shut up KF." Dick says, mostly out of habit since Wally was the Flash now.

"Kidding." Wally replies indignantly. "What do you bet that Artemis is going to come back wearing dark colored clothes?"

"That's a sucker's bet." Nightwing returns.

"So I'm guessing you still haven't broken Dannie out of her Goth thing." the fastest redhead alive says in more of a statement than a question.

"I never tried to. Being goth has helped Dannie heal from Sam's death, so I'm not going to make her stop being goth." the raven tells his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Dannie<strong>

"Arty, please come out." Dannie begs from the outside of the bathroom door.

"No, I look like a goth." the blonde sounds from the other side of the door.

"I'm a goth; what's your point?" the raven asks.

"I'm blonde!" Artemis shouts. "I can't pull off the goth look!"

"Artemis Lian West, it is a dark purple t-shirt and black sweatpants for you to sleep in!" Dannie says in exasperation. "It's not like anybody is going see you wearing these; we're washing your clothes for you to wear tomorrow! Either you come out, or I will turn this door intangible and drag you out!"

"Fine! I'm coming out!" the archer tells her cousin. Artemis comes out of the bathroom wearing a loose, dark purple t-shirt and black sweatpants.

"You don't _even_ look goth Arty. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about." the halfa informs. "You look fine, now come on; I don't know about you, but I'm eager to see what _Dick_ put _Wally_ into."

Artemis laughs and follows her cousin downstairs to see Wally, dressed in a Superboy t-shirt, black sweatpants, and Green Lantern socks.

Both of the cousins are desperately trying not to laugh, and when Wally notices, he says, "Dannie, your husband is a troll."

"No he isn't." the halfa says in childish voice. "Trolls are mean and ugly, and Dick is neither."

Wally frowns. "You can't act your age, can you? Dannie, you're twenty-two now; can't you act like it?"

"Why would I do that Wally?" Dannie questions. "I like annoying you too much for that to ever happen."

"Because you're a mom now; you need to set an example for Avery." He retorts.

Dannie glares at the speedster. "I hate it when you're right."

"Mama." Avery says again, clearly desperate for her mother's attention.

Dannie takes the little girl from her father and says, "I got you little Caterpillar."

Avery looks to her father and says, "Dada."

Dick's face lights up. "That's right sweetheart; Dada."

After putting Avery to bed, the Graysons do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ages of the League/team's kids: Ollie West-4, Jackson West, Gio Lawton-1, Tula and Amistad Fenton-1, Maria Kent-4, Avery Grayson-3, Lian Harper-4, Olivia Queen-4, Dawn and Don Allen-6._

* * *

><p>Avery is now almost two, and Dick is wondering if Dannie would be willing to try for another baby. He knows what being an only child is like; it sucks, and he doesn't want that for his daughter. But for now, he iss asleep on the couch with his little girl. They'd been watching Alice in Wonderland, and the pair had fallen asleep in the middle of it.<p>

This is how Dannie finds her husband and daughter when she comes home from the school-board meeting she'd had at work today.

She carefully pulls Avery out of her husband's arms and lays her down in bed, covering her up with her Nightwing blanket.

When Dannie goes back downstairs, she shakes her husband awake and says, "I'm home. Don't worry about Avery; I put her into bed."

He smiles tiredly and says, "Good, because I wanted to ask you something. I want us to have another baby, and before you say anything, I know how stressful the pregnancy was on you, but I know what growing up as an only child is like; it sucks, and I don't want that for our daughter."

Dannie takes his left hand into her own and takes a deep breath. "I want to have another baby too. I remember what having a sibling was like, and even though it sucked sometimes, it was always worth it. And I also remember how hard it was to lose my family and have nobody else to be there for me. That's not something I want for Avery if we pass either."

Dick's eyes widen. "Why did you do that? I thought you were going to say no!"

"Sometimes it's just fun to mess with you Wonder Bread." Dannie admits.

Dick smiles. "I don't know whether to kiss you, or be mad at you."

"You should kiss me, because otherwise, we're not having another baby.

* * *

><p>It's now New Years Eve. Dick and Dannie have been trying for another baby for around a year now, but come up empty handed every single time. Dannie has a doctors appointment today, but Dick knows better than to get his hopes up.<p>

When she comes into the house, she almost seems to be glowing as she walks over to her husband and sits on his lap.

"We finally did it." she tells him. "I'm pregnant."

He smiles and pulls her into a passionate kiss. "We're having another baby."

"We're having another baby." Dannie agrees.

* * *

><p>Dannie has agreed about everything that Dick has said; being on your own is <em>not<em> fun, and that is the last thing she wants for her daughter. At around the 17th week of pregnancy, Dannie and Dick go in to find out the gender of their baby.

The doctor waves the wand on Dannie's stomach and Dannie relaxes her head onto the back of the bed. Dick sets his head into the crook of his neck, kissing her cheekbone.

"Dick..." she complains. "Your hair is tickling me; you need a haircut."

He laughs and the doctor says, "Well it appears that there's more than one."

Dannie's head immediately jerks up as she says, "Do what now?"

"You're having twins; both boys." the doctor informs.

Both of the Grayson parents pale. No matter what they had expected, this wasn't it.

"Can-Can you repeat that?" Dannie requests. "I'm not sure that we heard you right."

"Congratulations; you're having twins." the doctor informs. "And both of them are boys."

When the doctor leaves the room, he also leaves a pair of shocked Graysons.

Dannie looks to her husband, who says, "The universe trolled us D."

"The universe has been spending too much time with you." the halfa retorts.

The acrobat glares at his wife and says, "Should we just go home now and start thinking of baby names?"

Dannie nods.

* * *

><p>When Avery comes downstairs with a backpack and begins walking to the door, Dannie is immediately worried.<p>

"What are you doing Aves?" Dannie asks, using the little girl's common nickname.

"Leavin'." Avery says with authority. "You and Daddy going to have my broers and not love me no more."

Dannie's eyes widen considerably. Where on earth had her daughter gotten an idea like that?

Lian Harper rushes downstairs and up to the halfa.

"I'm sorry Auntie Dannie; it was in my book!" she explains. "I tried telling her it was just a story, but she didn't listen!"

"It's okay Lian. Go upstairs and read while I talk to Avery, okay?" Dannie says gently.

Lian nods and runs back upstairs to Avery's bedroom as Dannie gets down on her knees to talk with her daughter.

"Avery, Daddy and I are always going to love you." she reassures the three-year-old. "You are our firstborn daughter."

"What 'bout Danielle?" Avery asks.

"Danielle is adopted sweetheart." Adopted. The cover story for the public, and until Avery and the unborn boys are old enough to understand. "Do you know how special being our firstborn daughter makes you?"

Avery shakes her head.

Dannie smiles. "It means that there is nobody exactly like you in the entire world. If you really left, it would make Mommy and Daddy very sad; we'd cry every day, and your little brothers would miss out on a wonderful big sister. You don't want that, do you?"

Avery smiles and shakes her head. "I be best big sister ever Mommy!" Avery promises.

Dannie smiles. "Good. I'm counting on you to help me and Daddy with your brothers, okay?"

Avery smiles and nods her head happily.

* * *

><p>Dick is at work organizing some paperwork when he gets a call from Dannie. It concerns the former Boy Wonder because she only calls if it's an emergency.<p>

"Dannie? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Um... Dick, my water broke." she says hesitantly.

Dick does a double-take. "What?"

"I'm going into labor Wonder Bread!" she shouts.

Dick winces. He knows that she's only like this because of the hormones and the pain, but it's not fun to be yelled at by the woman he loves.

"Don't go anywhere." he tells her as calmly as possible. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay, but hurry!" he hears her scream and knows easily from when Avery was born that she's experiencing a contraction.

He hangs up his phone and grabs his jacket, running out of the station.

"Grayson!" his boss yells. "Where are you going?!"

"My wife is in labor! I need to get home to her! If you don't like it, demote me or take it out of my paycheck!" Dick shouts as he leaves.

He arrives at his and Dannie's house and helps his wife into the car, speeding towards the hospital. Upon arrival, he calls over a nurse, and she brings a wheelchair to the Grayson couple.

After eighteen hours of labor, Dannie has delivered two healthy twin boys; Jack Alfred Grayson, and John Daniel Grayson.

Like any father, Dick as happy as he can be with his kids.

Avery comes in a little later and looks at her brothers. "I hold one of them?"

Dick smiles and helps his daughter to hold little Jack. "What his name?" she asks.

"His name is Jack Alfred Grayson, and your other little brother's name is John Daniel Grayson." he tells his daughter as he gestures to the other little boy in Dannie's arms.

Dannie looks to her husband and says, "As far as kids go, we're done love."

Dick smiles. "I agree. I think that three is plenty."

Out of seemingly nowhere, Dick's boss, Captain Alexander Pierce, walks into the room. He looks over the two newborn boys as well as Avery before looking to Dick. "You and your wife did good Officer Grayson, or should I say Detective Grayson?"

Dick's eyes widen. "It takes a lot of guts to rush out on your Captain and not worry about the consequences like that Grayson; the kind of guts that you'd find in a Detective."

"Thanks Captain." Dick smiles. He looks to Avery and says, "Aves, this Captain Pierce; Daddy's boss. Captain Pierce, this is my daughter Avery, my wife Dannie, and our sons, Jack and John."

"Pleased meet you Mrs. Grayson." Captain Pierce says, nodding in Dannie's direction.

"The pleasure is all mine." Dannie says tiredly.

"Identical twin boys; seems that the universe trolled you two." Pierce informs, looking at the two newborns.

"The universe has been spending too much time with Dick." Dannie retorted.

"Hey, it takes two." the acrobat reminds his wife.

"Oh you know I love you Dickie." she teased.

He smiled, and noticing how tired Dannie was, he took John from her arms and placed him and Jack in their respective bassinets.

"Avery, can you stay with mommy for a minute while I go talk to Captain Pierce?" he asks, and the little girl nods, climbing up to lay down with her mother.

Dick walks out with Captain Pierce, who says, "You've got a great family Grayson. That wife of yours making you stop with kids?"

"We both agree that three kids is plenty. Unless something happens where she gets pregnant again by accident, we're done." he says firmly. "Thanks for the promotion Captain. Three kids, it's going to be hard."

"It'll be worth it Grayson. Go back to your family."

Dick nods and goes back to Dannie's hospital room to find the halfa sleeping soundly, little Avery nestled closely into her mother's arms. He smiles. He knows that his family is perfect, and that he wouldn't change a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ages of the children: Ollie West-6, Jackson West-4 Gio Lawton-3, Tula and Amistad Fenton-3, Maria Kent-6, Avery Grayson-5, Olivia Queen-6, Lian Harper-6, Jack and John Grayson-2, Isabelle West-3, Amy Lawton-1, Mark Kent-2, Quentin Queen-3, Dawn and Don Allen-8, Lily Drake-1(Three guesses who the mother is and the first three don't count), Josefina Reyes-1._

* * *

><p>At first, Dannie isn't sure why everybody insists that she's brave, but once she gets started, she realizes that to offer to watch every child in the Justice League and in the team, you have to be either very brave, very stupid, or completely and utterly insane.<p>

At first, things start out fine; the Allen twins run races on the private track that had built in the yard with Ollie and Isabelle West, who tries her best to keep up, Olivia, Lian, Maria and Avery practice gymnastics together, Gio plays peek-a-boo with his baby sister, Mark is nestled comfortably into his play pen and hasn't woken up since his parents dropped him off, Quentin Queen and Jackson West draw in a Color Wonder book, Josefina Reyes has been sleeping soundly ever since her parents dropped her off, Tula and Amistad are fine as long as they can see their father, and Lily Drake is nestled into her mother's arms while Dannie balances Jack in her arms as his brother is held by Artemis.

Then, things get chaotic. Quentin grows bored of coloring and tries to wander outside to see his sister. The other children all like the idea of going outside, but Kaldur stops them and offers to tell a story about growing up in Atlantis. The children all love to hear about the underwater city, and Aquaman has no shortage of stories about his homeland. As he plays with the children and draws them different pictures, the mess of papers on the floor continues to grow.

They've managed to contain everything to the backyard for the children that needed to play outside, and the playroom for those that didn't. The poor playroom and backyard will never be the same.

While Dannie balances Jack onto her arm, she pulls a tray of tater tots out of the oven as Artemis gets the chicken nuggets, and Kaldur places raw baby carrots on each of the plates. While Dannie takes a bottle to Amy Lawton, Maddi takes out a bottle and begins to feed her daughter. Dannie begins to hand the bottle she's holding to Amy until Gio says, "Can I do it? Mommy showed me how."

"Okay, but when it's time to burp her, you come and get me, okay?" Dannie says firmly.

Gio nods and takes the bottle from Dannie's hands, putting it in his sister's mouth and holding her head up to help her drink.

Dannie sighs as Jack finally falls asleep, and she puts him in his bed upstairs as Artemis lays down a finally sleeping John.

The two adults sigh and Artemis asks, "Dannie, why am I always pregnant in the Missouri summer?"

Dannie smirked. "Maybe your kids are attracted to brightness because Wally is ginger." She then glances at Avery. "Aves, don't play with your food."

Avery smiles sheepishly and sticks the piece of chicken she was playing with into her mouth.

"So... any plans to the have more little wings?" Artemis asks.

"No, Dick and I agreed that three, technically four actually, is enough for the Grayson family. Speaking of which, you should've seen Dick's mom when she saw the boys; she was so happy that her son had started a family of his own, said that her last thoughts before she fell were filled with worry that he wouldn't be able to let people in again after this. You should've seen how happy he was that she had." Dannie says happily.

"What about _your_ family Dee Dee; have you found them?" the archer asks.

The halfa looks down and then breaks into tears. "Artemis, I lied. I know where they are, but it's forbidden for me to see them."

"Why?" the blonde questions.

"Because I'm half ghost. It's forbidden for a halfa to see someone they've lost Arty; I'm cursed to never see them again because of what I am... my family will never know about Avery, or John, or Jack." Dannie cries.

"Dannie, you've never followed the rules before, so why now?"

"Because it's a universal law Arty." the raven replies darkly. "Kind of how it's against the Green Lantern code to kill, or succumb to fear. No halfa can see anyone that they've lost, especially people from their obsession; it is a universal law, and I'm just going to have to live with it. We'll talk about this more later, but for now, we have kids to watch. I'm going to go check on Gio, Amy, and the boys."

On her way to check on her sons, Dannie spots Quentin Queen accidentally knock over Avery's block tower as he makes his way towards Olivia. Avery, having the same temper her mother had back when she was younger, grabs a block with the letter 'Q' on it and hurls it at the blonde boy's head. Quentin, not understanding what he did wrong, begins to cry.

"Avery Mary Grayson, you apologize right now!" Dannie shouts. When Avery starts to use an untrained version of the Batglare, the halfa says, "Do you want to go to bed while your friends stay up?"

The look on Avery's face is one of pure horror. "But Mommy, he knocked my blocks over!"

"It was an accident young lady, now tell him you're sorry." Dannie says firmly. Her own temper combined with Dick's has begun to show in the little girl, and Dannie doesn't like it.

Avery doesn't always like to apologize, something of which the halfa knows that she needs to work on with her daughter, but she knows when she's in the wrong, and walks over to Quentin. He shrinks away at first as Artemis holds him, but Avery gives him a hug and says, "I'm sorry I threw a block at your head; my Mommy says I have a bad temper. Friends?"

Quentin smiles and hugs the girl back, saying, "Friends. Can I help you fix your tower?"

Avery nods, and the two run off to play together.

Artemis comes up to Dannie. "Those two would make a cute couple someday." the archer muses.

"Don't let Dick hear you say that; he'll put a restraining order on Quentin for the rest of Avery's life." Dannie warns. "I don't think either Avery or Quentin would much appreciate it if one had to miss the play dates because they can't be around each other."

Artemis nods.

* * *

><p>It's around midnight, after all of the children have gone home with their parents, when Dannie begins to worry about her husband. The mission was supposed to be simple for his squad; strictly an observe and report job... then again, Wally wasn't the best person to get saddled with on a stealth job.<p>

Avery wanders back downstairs again and says, "Mommy, is Daddy home yet?"

Dannie fakes a smile and says, "Not sweetie." Seeing Avery's frown, she quickly adds, "Hey, it's okay, Uncle Wally probably just got Daddy sidetracked; that's all. Go back to bed, okay?"

Avery nods and walks carefully back up the stairs to her bedroom. "Mommy?" Dannie turns to see her daughter halfway up the stairs. "When Daddy gets home, can you tell him 'I love you' and 'goodnight' for me?"

The halfa smiles and says, "Of course my little caterpillar, now go back to bed. I love you more than all the stars in the sky and deeper than the sea, okay?"

Avery smiles and finishes her walk up the stairs.

An hour later, there is still no word from Dick, and Dannie has begun to wonder if he's coming back; if she'll ever get the chance to tell him about what she discovered this morning.

When he finally arrives, Dannie notices a gash on his leg, and silently muses that it's surprising he made it home like that. She pushes him onto the couch and grabs the first aid kit from the bedroom, placing an absorbent gauze pad on his injury before lightly icing it over with her cryokinesis to speed up the healing process; a trick that she picked up from Frostbite while visiting the Far Frozen once.

"Dannie-" Dick begins.

"Don't even start." Dannie grinds out. She looks from her husband's injury to his face and pulls his mask off, revealing his blue eyes. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she asks. "How I was terrified that our children had lost someone at a young age just like each of us did?"

Dick winces when she says this and cups his wife's face. "The other guys look so much worse Dannie; I promise."

"That's not what this is about." Dannie says as she begins to cry. "This is about the fact that I thought I'd lost you; that I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you..." she trails off and looks away.

"Tell me what DP?" the acrobat asks, using a gloved hand to lift the halfa's chin so that he can see her face.

"... You're going to be a Daddy again."

Dick's look turns slowly from shock to happiness, to joy, and then utter and complete panic. "Dannie, what are we going to do; I seem to remember you sold all the baby stuff, and we don't have enough bedrooms. I don't want to go to Bruce to ask for help getting a new house."

"Not all of it; I kept some of the neutral stuff, like that Nightwing onesie that we got back before Avery was born. And besides, that's the beauty of a baby shower. You know that M'gann is going to be beside herself that she can throw a baby shower for us again; you know taht she prefers it when she knows the people on the team better. An example is how she went all out with Maddi and Tim's baby shower. And as far as a house, you don't need to go to Bruce; I've been wanting to renovate the attic for a while now."

"I have an idea for what we can do when we find out what the baby is." Dick suggests.

"And what would that be?" Dannie questions.

"I will be the only one to find out. I'll set up the nursery myself, you won't have to lift a finger, and you can find out when the nursery is finished."

"If you really want to try something new with this baby, then I suppose that I can wait until you finish the nursery." Dannie says hesitantly.

Dick smiles and gives his wife a kiss. He knows that after the twins, Dannie hadn't really wanted anymore children, but that doesn't mean that she's opposed to having another since she's pregnant anyways.

He kisses her lightly on her forehead and then goes to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Dannie is growing impatient. Dick promised that he would be done with the nursery today, but she's anxious to find out what gender she knows M'gann will make the halfa allow her to plan for. The former Boy Wonder makes his way downstairs and says, "It's ready; do you want to see?"<p>

Dannie nods her head and hoists herself off of the couch, following Dick into the room that he'd declared as the nursery. Dannie smiles. The beautiful, stark white furniture that they'd been using since Avery was born had been assembled and placed in various parts of the room, a mahogany crib sitting by one the windows in their four bedroom-now five bedroom-house, with a little Dannie Phantom blanket and Nightwing sheets decorating the mattress of the tiny bed. And the walls are painted... pink. They're having another girl.

"I have to say, it'll be nice to have a little more estrogen around here." Dannie admits.

Dick smiles and says, "I'll admit it; I wanted a girl."

Dannie sighs and leans onto her husband's shoulder.

They're having a girl.

* * *

><p>Several months later, Dannie is in the hospital holding the youngest Grayson baby.<p>

Dick smiles down at the little girl and says, "We never discussed names."

"We didn't." Dannie agreed.

A few moments of silence pass before a figurative lightbulb goes of in Dick's head. "Karla." he whispers.

"Karla?" Dannie questions. "After your aunt?"

They share a look and then nod their heads. "Karla Paula Grayson." Dick raises an eyebrow at his wife's choice for a middle name. "If we can name her after your aunt, why can't we name her after mine?"

The acrobat smiles and glances at the tiny newborn in Dannie's arms. The nurse comes in and says, "Have you decided on a name?"

The couple shared a look before Dannie looked back at their daughter, and Dick at the nurse.

"We have. Her name is Karla Paula Grayson."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ages of the children: Ollie West-10, Jackson West-8, Isabelle West-7, Tula and Amistad Fenton-7, Gio Lawton-7, Amy Lawton-5, Maria Kent-10, Mark Kent-6, Avery Grayson-9, Jack and John Grayson-6, Karla Grayson-4, Olivia Queen-10, Quentin Queen-7, Dawn and Don Allen-12, Josefina Reyes-5, Lily Drake-5 Lian Harper-10(Clone!Roy's daughter) Jasmine Harper(Real!Roy's daughter)-1._

* * *

><p>Avery, John and Jack want to go to the circus. Haly's is in town, and the children have been marveling at the commercials since even before the circus came to town. Dick sees how much they all want to go, and considering that it would be a chance for him to see Haly again, he concedes and welcomes the chance to go see his grandfather figure once again.<p>

Once they arrive to see the big red and white tent, Dannie grips her husband's hand a little tighter.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? We don't have to go." she says in a worried tone.

"Hey, I wouldn't have yes if I didn't think I could handle it. Besides, it gives me a chance to see ol' Jack again." he replies.

Dannie smiles. She stifles a laugh upon seeing the car they'd slept in back when they were undercover as the Daring Dangers. She points to it, and Dick laughs.

"You remember back when we were fourteen?" he asks. "I was the first one that Parasite got sick, and you basically forced me to go to bed."

"I know, because after that, we all thought that you got me sick when I came down with it." she answers.

"And then when you/I got sick, you/I said that the flu you/I got after the Injustice League crisis would be an improvement." they finish together.

Then they laugh. During the show, Avery watches the acrobats intently and Dick gets worried, voicing his concerns to his wife through their telepathic link.

_'I'm worried DP. Aves knows that she doesn't have powers like Karli or John, and that Babs is retired; I'm worried that she'll want to be Batgirl now.'_ Dick tells his wife.

_'Dick, let's at least wait to find out first. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?'_ Dannie replies.

_'Okay.'_ the former Boy Wonder says uncertainly. He's not how sure he is about this plan, but he knows by now that Dannie's maternal instincts are usually right, so he decides to stay quiet. It's at that moment that he notices it's not just Avery that's completely mesmerized by the acrobats, but also Jack. While Karli and Johnny are enjoying themselves, it's obvious that they're not as entranced as Avery and Jack are.

At the end of the show, Dick manages to sneak his family back to Mr. Haly's trailer, and he knocks on the door, his heart fluttering with joy when his grandfather figure opened the door.

"Dick!" the older man says good-heartedly. "Good to see you." Taking note of Dannie and the Grayson children, he says, "And who's this?"

"These are my daughters, Karla and Avery, my sons, Jack and John, and you've already met my wife Dannie." the acrobat introduced.

"Nice to meet you all." the older man says politely. "Please, come in."

They all visit with ol' Jack for a while, and Avery and Jack show off the acrobatics that their father has taught them, making Dick worry about Avery wanting to be Batgirl even more.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after their trip to the circus, Dick is continuing to worry about his daughter. She's always poured her heart and soul into her gymnastics, but now she seems to be working even harder at the sport. It's the night after she wins the gold against the Jericho Street gymnastics school that Avery makes her announcement; she wants to be Batgirl.<p>

Dick flashes Dannie an 'I told you so' look, and tells his daughter, "Absolutely not."

"What? Why?" Avery questions. "Dad, you got started when you were my age."

"I got started when I was your age because I needed to bring the man that murdered my parents to justice." Dick retorted. "You don't need this life to heal from anything, so the answer is no."

"But Ollie, Lian, Olivia, Don, Dawn and Maria are taking up identities!" the younger girl objects. It's true; Ollie has taken up the identity of Apollo, Lian has chosen Speedy, Olivia is now Arowette, Don is Impulse and Dawn is Inertia, and Maria is taking up the mantle of Supergirl. "Why can't I?"

Dick stands up and grips the table firmly. "First of all, none of them are my children, and second, I've already buried six family members and almost lost a seventh to insanity; I won't bury my daughter."

The look on Avery's face is one of absolute heartbreak. She pushes her plate away from her and walks upstairs as she says, "I'm not all that hungry anymore."

Karli and the boys finish their food, and Dannie sends Johnny and Karli to the Ghost Zone to practice using their powers with Ember, and has Jack go and check on Avery.

Dannie puts a hand on Dick's shoulder and says, "I'm not saying that I support letting Avery be Batgirl, but you were a little harsh. She knows what we both went through, and... I do think we should at least let her try."

Dick whips around in shock and says, "You're her mother; I thought you'd be the most opposed to this."

"Dick, I don't know if you know this, but before my parents died, I became distant from them. I took every chance I could to get away from them." Dannie replies as tears begin to form. "I don't want Avery to do the same thing I did. We can let her do it, but set boundaries. For example, she has to wait until you think she's ready to go into the field, she can't patrol Bludhaven; things like that."

Dick sighs and says, "Fine, but if I think that it's too much for her to handle or her grades start slipping, I'm pulling her out."

Dannie nods her head until Jack runs downstairs, a frazzled look on his face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" the halfa questions.

"Mom, it's-it's Avery; her room is empty, and she left a note saying that she's going to prove herself!" the boy says frantically.

Dannie's eyes widen and she immediately changes into her ghost form. "Take the Specter Speeder and get your brother and sister. When you find them, tell Ember to get Wally and Artemis's butts over here so that they can watch you three while your father and I look for Avery."

Jack nods his head and grabs the keys to the ghostly vehicle before running to the basement.

After a long search, Nightwing and Spirit find the nine-year-old sitting lazily on a rooftop, wearing the Batgirl costume she'd worn for Halloween the previous year.

"AVERY MARY GRAYSON!" Dick shouts as the two land together.

Avery winces and turns around, wincing when she sees the glares on both of her parents' faces.

"What were you thinking?" Dannie demands.

"I thought I was proving that I could handle this; I know that's why you both want to keep me out of the field, but with Karli and Johnny both having powers, and Jack being the super smart, tech-savvy son, I don't always feel like I belong in this family." Avery admits. Both of the Grayson parents are shocked at their daughter's confession. "I'm not smart and tech-savvy like you dad, and I don't have powers like you mom; I just... I want to feel like I actually am a Grayson, and that I'm not just part of this family because I have the name."

_'Should we still allow her to be Batgirl?'_ Dick asks his wife telepathically.

_'Let's be honest with ourselves Dick; if we don't let her be Batgirl, this is going to happen again.'_ Dannie replies.

"You can be Batgirl, but you are grounded for a week." Dick says to his daughter. "We do have conditions. First off, You can go into the field until I think you're ready. Also, you can't patrol Bludhaven until you're sixteen; that's something that your mother and I both agree on. And finally, if I think that you can't handle or your grades start slipping, I'm pulling you out."

Avery smiles and hugs both of her parents. "This is better than what I thought I'd get. Thank you both."

"Don't forget, you are still grounded young lady." Dannie says to her daughter, but secretly, she's just relieved that the new Batgirl is safe.

When they arrive home, they start designing Avery's costume.

* * *

><p><em>I will change the images to the Grayson kids costume based on when they join the new team, and then change the image every Sunday once I've done that.<em>

_Signing off,_

_MckennaTennyson-Harper12_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ages of the current team: Ollie West/Apollo-15, Lian Harper/Speedy II-15, Dawn Allen/Inertia-17, Don Allen/Impulse II-17, Olivia Queen/Arrowette-15, Maria Kent/Supergirl-15, Avery Grayson/Batgirl II-14, Jack Grayson/Robin IIII-11, Jace Jordan-16._

_Ages of the other children: Jackson West-13, Isabelle West-12, Tula and Amistad Fenton-12, Gio Lawton-12, Amy Lawton-10, Mark Kent-11, Quentin Queen-12, Josefina Reyes-10, Lily Drake-10, Richie Drake-8, Jasmine Harper(Real!Roy's daughter)-6, John Grayson-11, Karla Grayson-9._

* * *

><p>Dannie is beginning to wonder if her sons are ever going to stop asking to join the team. John has been training his powers for months now, calling himself Johnny Phantom, and Jack has joined his father and sister in training, begging to to become the next Robin. Finally sick of the fact that they never seem to stop asking her to join, she makes a deal with the boys; they can join, but not at the same time. John, being the older of the twins, will join first, and after he's had another year of training and patrolled the streets of Amity Park alongside his father and sister for a week, Jack will be allowed to join as well.<p>

Dannie smiles when she sees her oldest son's suit; he wears a HAZMAT suit that is something akin to the one that Danny wore, except that instead of a phantom-fied 'D', there is a 'J' on his chest. His hair is an untamed mess, and his eyes glow bright green.

Her younger son is wearing something similar to what his father wore in his Robin days. He wears a red, sleeveless tunic with the same type of Robin insignia as Jason Todd, a black cape lined on with canary yellow on the inside that covers one shoulder and exposes part of another, black pants, a black mask covers his eyes with a yellow utility belt around his waist. He also wears green shoes that rise almost to his knees and have red laces, and the same kind of gloves that his father used to wear. His ebony black hair is combed into a neat style, much to his father's displeasure. His father has always believed that in crime fighting, looks don't matter. A clear distinction that Jack is younger however, is that he's a lot shorter than his brother, but in the boy's own words, he isn't short; he's fun-sized.

The day that Johnny joins the team also happens to be the day that Avery discovers boys. On that day, Dick glares at any boy that even dares to look at his daughter, and Dannie catches her daughter staring fondly at the second Impulse.

Dannie smiles and says, "You like him, don't you?"

"Yeah... he's really good-looking, isn't he?"

Dannie smiles and nods her head. "He is. Just remember, looks don't decide who you'll spend the rest of your life with."

Avery looks to her mother and says, "When did you and Dad first fall for each other?"

Dannie blushes madly. She's always known that this subject would come up someday, but she hadn't expected it to come up for several more years. "Well... We had trouble admitting how we felt about each other for a while. We first met back in Mount Justice, the team's HQ before it blew up. It was the team's first League sanctioned mission, and also my first day on the team at all. See, I had trust issues back then, so I read the mind of the one person that I actually could; your father. I discovered his identity, and when he threatened to look into my past, I threatened to tell his identity. Long story short, I got badly hurt at the end of the mission, and your Dad saved my life. Small problem was that I had temporary memory loss. I'd lost about 4 months of my memories, so I didn't recognize anyone. Long story short on that end of things, Miss Martian fixed my memories, I found out that my... my parents didn't really know my secret, and I went home."

"When did you and Dad first fall in love though?" Avery repeats her question.

"It was after your Aunt Artemis joined the team, after the mission we had at the Tower of Fate. I had a hard time with Kent Nelson's death, and so I hid in my closet for about two or three hours and just cried the entire time I was in there. Your father was the one that convinced me to calm down and get me to leave the closet. He gave a letter for my scholarship to Gotham Academy, and then after I told him that I was going to attend, he kissed me. My initial reaction was shoving him out the door and then slamming it in his face." the halfa admits. "Later on, after a disastrous failure against Clayface, I went back home to Amity to figure some things out. I talked to... to Sam Manson, one of my best friends at the time, and after I told her what my reaction to your father kissing me was, she told me I was a hopeless romantic; kinda had me worried that she was going to, all too literally, blow up. Then Ember and Kitty showed up. They gave me some advice, and I realized how I felt about your dad. I went back to the cave, and while Batman was explaining our next mission, I had a telepathic conversation with your dad. I apologized for shoving him out, and then he tried to apologize for kissing me until I told him that I liked it. I explained why I'd shoved him out, and after that, we were forever more a couple, though we did have our fair share of bumps along the way."

"What kind of bumps?" Avery asks.

"Oh, you know, me finding out that your dad had flirted with Zatanna, your Dad finding out that I accidentally kissed Wally... Wait a minute, don't make me say these things!" the current Batgirl's mother exclaims.

Avery giggles at her mother's embarrassment and says, "Mom... what do you suggest I do about my crush?"

"Well, you could always say you like him first." Dannie suggests.

Avery's cheeks flush bright pink.

"Hey, your Aunt Zatanna started her and your Uncle Max's first kiss, and now look at them; married and they have two kids." Dannie informs. "Just try, okay?"

The teen nods and runs off to train with Olivia, Maria, Lian, Dawn, Jack, Don and Ollie. Artemis and Dannie have been designated as the trainers of the new team, with the two women each doing a week of training before handing it off to the other.

* * *

><p>Dick is worried. The house is much too quiet when he enters, and when you have four children in the house, two of which, plus their mother, have ghost powers, that's never a good thing.<p>

He cautiously makes his way to the dining room as he calls out, "Dannie? Avery? Johnny? Jack? Karli? Come on guys, this isn't funny."

The lights suddenly flip on, and everyone is waiting for him as they call out, "Surprise!"

Dick, as expected, throws a batarang, which Dannie manages to expertly catch.

"Oh. My. God!" Artemis shouts. "We surprised a freaking Bat!"

"I told you guys he'd throw something!" Snow pipes up.

"You guys planned me a surprise birthday party? And I didn't find out?!" the former Boy Wonder questions in shock.

"You can thank me for that Wonder Bread; I was smart enough to hide the plans and decorations and stuff at Tim and Maddi's house instead of ours." Dannie smirks.

Dick smiles and says, "I've taught you well in the art of hiding things from me."

After the party, Tim and Maddi show up with their daughter Lily, their son Richie, and their adorable German Shepherd puppy Maverick. Unlike his sister, who took after her father's side of the family with black hair, but brown eyes, Richie has taken after his mother with blonde hair and blue eyes, and has Martian powers, which he's been practicing with since he was old enough to learn how.

As Maddi and Dannie talk, and the kids share what they've learned with one another, Dick reconnects with his little brother.

"So how are you?" the Detective asks.

"I'm alright; how about you?" Tim replies.

"I'm good." Dick answers.

Tim smiles when he sees Lily playing with Karli. "You and Dannie did a good job."

Dick smiles. "So did you and Maddi. Any plans to have more kids?"

Tim instantly pales. "Not likely; we both agreed that we're probably going to end up with the smallest family in Martian history."

Dick laughs at this. "So I never asked you what your job is; kind of got sidetracked."

"I'm a computer technician." the ex-Robin answers. "So did Bruce find anyone to take up the mantle of Robin yet?"

"Actually, I found someone." the detective says.

Tim turns to his adoptive brother and raises an eyebrow. "Anyone I know?"

Dick smiles. "Yeah, Jack is Robin now. If you want, him and Avery are sparring in the basement."

Tim smiles and nods.

The two brothers go downstairs to see Robin and Batgirl sparring, with the younger of the pair losing. As they watch, Tim says, "Jack keeps leaving himself open on his left side."

After knocking her brother down, Avery says, "Jack, you really need to watch yourself on your left side; you keep leaving yourself open there."

Jack nods and sits down, chugging the bottle of water that his sister throws to him.

After he's finished and the two have begun sparring once again, Dick leads Tim to the area where the non-powered heroes keep their suits, showing him Jack's. Tim looks it over for a few seconds before he says, "Where was this idea when _I_ was Robin? Your son did a good with his design."

"He based it partially off of yours, mine and Jason's." Dick informs.

Tim smiles and looks back at the sparring match to see that Jack is no longer leaving himself open on his left side, and actually using his smaller size to gain the upper hand on his sister. He finally gets behind her and manages to use the bo-staff he's holding to sweep his sister's feet out from under her, and pin her down.

Avery smiles as Jack helps her up. "If you keep this up, Dad and I won't have anything left to teach you; we'll have to send you over to Aunt Artemis to learn more combat skills."

This only seems to encourage Jack more, and Tim goes down to their fighting ring. "How does a two-on-two match sound?"

The siblings look shocked. Tim hasn't used his Robin training since a little before Lily was born, the day that Maddi had allowed him one last patrol before retiring because of what the Joker did to him, and they both know how protective the Martian is of her husband.

"Relax; Mads might be protective of me, but she hasn't forbidden me from at least practicing to use it for self-defense or just sparring with my niece and nephew." Tim reassures them.

Dick comes down as well and says, "Sounds good. Tim and Jack against me and Avery. If anyone wants out, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There are no objections, and each member of the Bat-Clan grabs a bo-staff before taking a fighting stance. From a distance, Dannie and Maddi are both watching as their husbands begin to spar with each other.

"So I guess that Tim isn't completely not allowed to do this kind of thing." Dannie muses.

Maddi's face falls. "I know how much he always loved this but... I can't lose him; not again that is."

Dannie places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know how that feels, and even Bruce agreed that after what the Joker put him through, Tim needed to get out. I'm glad that he still has a chance for a good, normal life. That's the one thing that neither of us can ever have."

"If you think that there's anything normal about half Martian half human children, then you're sadly mistaken." Maddi informs. Over the years, she's gone from shy, kind and soft-spoken to feisty, strong, and motherly. In fact, most people hardly remember how she used to act, apart from Maddi's best friend and occasional babysitter Romana.

Avery manages to get a strong right hook in on Tim, and Jack sneaks behind his sister before flipping her over his shoulder and onto the mat. He pants and says, "Dad taught me that."

Avery smiles as Nightwing says, "I think that's enough training for one night; you both head upstairs."

Avery nods and begins to clean up the area as Jack helps Tim up from his place on the mat, who is rubbing his face.

The current Batgirl smiles sheepishly and says, "Sorry Uncle Tim."

"Dang Avery, you've got a great right hook. Ow." the former Robin groans.

Maddi walks down to Tim with an ice pack and presses it against his cheek, earning a shiver from him. He tries to pull away, but Maddi says, "Hold still; the bruise that you're probably going to have isn't going to get any better if you don't ice it."

"Maddi, you know I love you, but you need to stop going mother hen on me; that job belongs to Dick, Bruce and Alfred." Tim chuckles.

The blonde simply places the ice pack on a bench with her telekinesis before putting her arms around her husband's neck as he places his own around her waist.

After the couple leaves, Dannie makes the kids go up to bed. Jack stops before going upstairs and says, "Were you watching? I totally kicked Avery's butt!"

"Yes, you did." the halfa agrees. "Now go to bed my little Robin; you have school in the morning."

Jack smiles and runs upstairs to his bedroom as Dannie silently muses that Jack reminds her of Dick back in his Robin days.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, it's a sucky ending, but I had to end it somewhere!<em>

_Signing off,_

_-MckennaTennyson-Harper12_


	8. Chapter 8

_Ages of the current team: Ollie West/Apollo-18, Lian Harper/Speedy II-18, Dawn Allen/Inertia-20, Don Allen/Impulse II-20, Olivia Queen/Arrowette-18, Maria Kent/Supergirl-18, Mark Kent/Superkid-14, Avery Grayson/Batgirl II-17, Jack Grayson/Robin IIII-14, John Grayson/ Johnny Phantom-14, Jace Jordan/Green Lantern IIII-19, Tula Fenton/Aquagirl II-15, Amistad Fenton/Aqualad II-15, Josefina Reyes/Wonder Girl III-13, Lily Drake/Sparrow-13, Gio Lawton/Zatara-15._

_Ages of the other kids: Jackson West-16, Isabelle West-15, Amy Lawton-13, Quentin Queen-15, Richie Drake-11, Jasmine Harper-9, Karla Grayson-12, Bart Allen Jr.-8._

_I only own my OCs(which... there are a lot of them...)_

* * *

><p>When Avery comes home practically glowing, Dick can feel his fatherly instincts going off. Avery has always been a pretty happy kid, but even she is never this happy.<p>

"What're you so happy about?" he asks.

"If I tell you, do you promise me that you won't kill Impulse?" Avery knows that with this piece of information, her father might do just that unless he promises not to.

"I promise?" Dick says in more of a question than a statement.

"... Don asked me out." she says excitedly.

Dick is instantly unhappy. Yes, he's happy that his daughter has found her own true love(It wasn't hard to see that they'd both been seriously crushing on each other for the past three years), but it still doesn't change the fact that like any father, he doesn't think that any boy is good enough for his little girl.

For Avery's sake though, he forces a smile. "That's great."

"... When did you first figure out that Mom was the only one for you, just out of curiosity?" the current Batgirl questions.

Dick's face falls as he remembers that day all too well.

"I don't want to talk about that; ask your mom." he answers, walking away.

Avery raises an eyebrow before looking to her mother, who just walked in. "Mom, why would Dad not want to talk about when he first realized you were the only one for him?"

Dannie closes her eyes and says, "Bad things happened that Day Aves. I don't remember anything that happened, but your dad does. We'd just gotten back from a mission, during which I'd been extremely reckless, and your dad was really mad at me. You see Avery, there's a ghost back in Amity Park that grants wishes. Your dad said that he wished he'd never met me, and this ghost granted that wish. Long story short, I died. I'm only still alive because Clockwork saved me; made it to where Desiree had never granted his wish. He told me about it not long after it happened. He hates talking about it because that's when he apparently realized that he didn't want to live without me."

Dannie opens her eyes. "Not long after that, we had a mission against Scarecrow. In the middle of the fight, your dad saw that the warehouse that demented little crop defender had been fighting us in was filling up with Fear Gas. Everyone else put their re-breathers in, but mine got smashed during the fight, so your dad gave me his instead. When we got back to base, Batman told us that we have administered the cure too late." Tears begin dripping down the older raven's face. "I was so terrified that your dad was going to be stuck inside of his worst nightmare for the rest of his life. I stayed with him the entire time, using my ice to hold him down; he was thrashing so much that he would've hurt himself if I hadn't. When he finally snapped out of it, I was so grateful that he was okay. We haven't talked about either of those times since, because it showed each of us that we wouldn't want to live without the other."

The halfa takes her daughter's hands into her own before she says, "I hope that when you find your perfect match, that God shows you differently than he showed us."

Avery thinks about what her mother says as the older raven leaves the room. She's spent the past three years crushing over Don, and he says that he's done the same with her. She doesn't need to know how her parents realized they were perfect for each other to know how much she cares about Don.

Don suddenly calls her phone, and she answers and says, "Hey babe."

_"Hey gorgeous. Do you maybe want to catch a movie in Happy Harbor?"_

"It depends. Am I going to be seeing it with the most handsome speedster I know?"

He laughs and says, _"If you mean me, then yes."_

"Of course I mean you. Just let me change out of uniform and I'll be right there. What's the movie?"

"That new flick that's based off of Maria's grandfather; Man of Steel. Hurry please."

Avery smiles. "Okay Mr. Impatient. I'll be there as fast as I can."

* * *

><p><strong>John<strong>

John walks into his Dad's room and says, "How do you know if a girl likes you?"

Dick smiles and says, "I know you probably won't want to answer this, but who's the girl?"

John smiles. "Josefina Reyes."

Dick inwardly grins. Ah, his son has fallen for the girl that's been crushing on him for the past year or two. Similar to him and Dannie; he'd started crushing on his wife when he first saw her.

Plus, the Wonder Woman Wonder Woman sticker over a hand-drawn blue scarab he saw in his older son's room makes a lot more sense now. Dick chuckles softly. "I've always had a thing for ravens myself." the acrobat tells the ghost boy. "How does she act around you?"

Johnny considers this before he says, "I-It depends. I mean, when we're all together, the team that is, she's normal, energetic, high and mighty Josie. Except, if it's just the two of us, she's... Well, she gets really shy like her mom says that Blue Beetle was when they first met, and she's not as talkative as usual. She also blushes a lot, but I kind of think it's just her Dad's genetics kicking in. Plus, she has a tendency to crush me in hugs a lot more than everyone else."

Dick smiles as he realizes that his son doesn't just have a crush on the new Wonder Girl, but he's already fallen deeply in love with her. "Sounds to me like she feels the same way. All you have to do now is ask her out. With girls like her, a discreet approach is best."

"Like... Like hint that I want to go out with her rather than just tell her up front?" Johnny questions.

Dick nods. "Trust me; Josie is a lot like your mother back when we were kids. I tried the direct approach with your mother; it didn't work out. She basically cut me out of her life until Aunt Ember and Aunt Kitty, quote from your mom by the way, 'knocked some sense into her'. It was a lot of drama that could've been avoided if I hadn't gone with the direct approach. Learn from my mistakes, and go with the discreet approach."

Johnny nods and leaves the room, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He isn't quite sure if he really wants to do this or not, but he's pretty sure it's his best option.

He calls Josie, and she answers by saying, _"Hello?"_

"Um... Hey Josie, it's John. Listen, um... my school is having a Winter Formal, and I was wondering if you would um... that is if you'd like to... Will you be my date for the Winter Formal?" he adds in an embarrassed rush.

There is silence until Josie yells, "Mom, can I go with John to his school's Winter Formal?!"

There's an not-understandable set of yelling from Josie's mother and father before she finally says, "I would love to go with you John. I'll see you then."

John smiles and says, "I'll see you then Josie. Bye now."

He hangs up and then fist pumps before he starts dancing in victory. Karli walks in to see her brother dancing and clears her throat, causing him to turn around.

The older of the Grayson kids turns deep red and says, "Uh... Karls-" she holds her hands up as she continues on to her attic bedroom.

"Don't explain, because I really, really don't want to know." She replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter introduces the love lives of Karli and Jack; promise.<strong>

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ages of the current team: Don Allen/Kid Flash III-23, Mark Kent/Superkid-17, Jack Grayson/Robin IIII-17, John Grayson/Phantom-17, Karli Grayson/Midnight-15, Tula Fenton/Aquagirl-18, Amistad Fenton/Aqualad II-18, Josefina Reyes/Wonder Girl III-16, Jackson West/Huntsman II-19, Isabelle West/Izzy Quick II-18, Lily Drake/Sparrow-16, Richie Drake/Mr. Martian-14, Gio Lawton/Zatara-18, Amy Lawton/NRG-16, Quentin Queen/Gray Owl-18, Jasmine Harper/Dreamer-12_

_Other Kids' Ages: Ollie West-21, Avery Grayson-20, Lian Harper-21, Dawn Allen-23, Maria Kent-21, Jace Jordan-22, Olivia Queen-21, Bart Allen Jr.-11_

_Current Couples: Don Allen and Avery Grayson, John Grayson and Josefina Reyes, Gio Lawton and Tula Fenton, Isabelle West and Amistad Fenton, Maria Kent and Ollie West, Jace Jordan and Olivia Queen, Jackson West and Lily Drake, Jack Grayson and Amy Lawton__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dannie is in the kitchen, just putting the final gumdrop on the gingerbread house she's making, when Dick grabs her and drags her into the living room, thrusting a box wrapped in ghostly green paper and dark blue ribbon into her hands.<p>

"I know it's early, but I couldn't wait to give it to you."

Dannie raised an eyebrow, opening the box to see a silver chain with two rings on it. The halfa gasped as she realized what they were. "My Mom's wedding bands?!"

"Not the real ones; exact replicas. I remembered how upset you were when you lost them." he explained, his voice never wavering.

"Steel trap." Dannie breathed, still entranced by the gift.

"On our Gotham Academy field trip to the zoo to study endangered species." they finished together.

More happy than entranced now, a younger version of Dannie takes over as she says, "Help me get it on."

Dick chuckles and takes the necklace/rings out of the box and unclasps it. With Dannie holding her hair out of the way, he clasps it onto her neck as she says, "Dick... I don't know what to say; my gift for you, it sucks in comparison."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts. I'll love it because it's from you." he reassures.

She smiles happily and grabs a small box wrapped in blue with Robin ribbon from under the tree, thrusting it into his hands.

Untying the ribbon and then disposing of the paper, Dick opened the box to reveal two things; a Nightwing dog tag and a golden ring on a chain. Dick gasps in recognition as he realizes what the ring is. "This... Danny, this was the wedding ring Jason got from his mother; none of the Batfamily knew where he hid it."

"Well, none of the Batfamily has ghost powers. He hid in a hole in the wall behind his dresser. I thought that since you were the only one who didn't have anything left of him, you should get it." Dannie explains. She takes the necklace/ring and dog tag and clasps them around his neck.

"And the dog tag?" Dick questions.

Dannie flips it over and shows the engraving to him.

**August 20, 2010**

**August 27, 2010**

**September 13, 2010**

**September 22, 2010**

**October 11, 2010**

**October 16, 2010**

**November 9, 2010**

**November 25, 2010**

**December 1, 2010**

**December 24, 2010**

Dick smiles and says, "And you thought that your gift for me sucked in comparison. Dannie, I love them."

Dannie grins at this and has a mini makeout session until the doorbell rings, signalling the arrival of Avery, Don Allen, the Wests(other than Ollie who is spending Christmas with his girlfriend), The Fentons(besides Tula who is celebrating with Gio), the Nguyen-Harpers(Besides Lian who is doing some soul searching), the Drakes, and the Harpers, including their daughter Jasmine, who(like her namesake) prefers Jazz.

Artemis easily notices Dannie's necklace, and says, "are those your mom's wedding bands?"

"Exact replicas; Dick got it for me." Dannie replies.

Meanwhile, Don has pulled Dick aside for a serious conversation.

"Alright Allen, what is that's so important we had talk in private?" Dick asks, crossing his arm. The only other time they had a conversation like this was when Avery moved in with him nearly two years ago, and that had been a tough decision.

Don pulled out a black box from his jean pocket and said, "I want to ask for permission to marry Avery." He opens the box to reveal a beautiful, silver engagement ring with a heart shaped blue diamond set into the middle, with two smaller, round, white diamonds set next to it.

Dick smiles. He acts serious, making the younger man think he's going to deny his request, and says, "As long as your proposal is her Christmas present."

"Why did you do that?" Don asked. "I thought you were going to say no, like how you almost said no to me and Avery moving in together!"

"Well, I've been waiting for you to propose to my daughter for a year Allen." Dick informed. "Go on; she's waiting for you."

Don nods happily and walks over to Avery, dragging her in front of the Christmas tree. _'A bit stereotypical, but it's romantic; Avery will love it.'_ Dick thinks as Don gets on one knee. A few moments later, Avery shouts, "Yes! Oh my God, yes!"

In one swift motion, Don kisses his fiance while also sliding the ring onto her finger. They pull away for air, but then start kissing once again.

"It's about time." Dannie complains, stepping up next to Dick. "I've been waiting for that boy to propose since they moved in together."

"To think; one day, her name is going to be Avery Allen." Dick moans.

A thought reaches him and he rushes into the bathroom, combing his midnight mane to look for something. Dannie curiously follows and says, "What's wrong?"

"Can you see any gray hairs?" he questions, pushing his hair into his face. "I think I'm getting old."

Dannie smiles and says, "You're not getting old love; I promise. You're still as handsome as the day I married you; you don't look a day older."

He grins and holds his wife in his arms, kissing her.

"Let's hope they don't wait as long for the wedding."


End file.
